A New Outlook
by KawaiixHyuugaxHinata
Summary: A trip to the beach after the Chuunin exams holds more in store for Team 7, than just fun in the sun. Sakux? Narutox? Sasu? You decide in polls.
1. Chapter 1

**Swaying leaves gathered in Konoha the two day eve before the the opening of the tournament for the chuunin and none were more excited than Naruto. Rushing in a gust of leaves and bushin doppelgangers he tore through the forest at inhuman speeds that were due to him being a sacrificial lamb from birth to the legendary beast known as Kyuubi.**

**Arriving in a dust cloud he was met with a rough hit to the head by a young woman with strawberry blonde locks as well as her hitai-ate atop her crown of bizarre colored hair. "Naruto, you're late again!" She screamed on the outside while on the inside her inner self was saying. 'Heh, wish I could've been late.' A rather emotional raven haired individual watched the two with a solemn glance from dark oculars and scoffed just as a tall ninja with his face covered save for just one eye, the other was covered by his hitai-ate or headband. "Sorry I'm late you three, I strayed onto the path of life yet again it seems." As he said this he must've wore a huge grin underneath the huge mask.**

**"Who are you joking sensei!" The pink haired girl was first to complain. "We all know you just chose to sleep in or worse." The mental image this time in her mind was a doppleganger of herself holding crossed arms while sneering. 'Most undoubtedly worse.' The platinum haired ninja's only reply to this was: "Now, now, Sakura-chan I'm sure Sasuke and Naruto would rather get to the task at hand for the morning than call down on little old Kakashi-sensei." The three of the nin stood dumbfounded though in truth Sasuke could careless, Naruto couldn't wait, Sakura went along with anything Sasuke did. **

"**Well seeing as we have two days off I was thinking we could go to a remote location for a little rest and relaxation." Kakashi was grinning behind that mask for sure as he stood straight with hands behind his back, Icha Icha Paradisu held in his hand as he had grabbed it surely from his bag that lay on his hip. "Sensei.. Shouldn't we train?" Emerald oculars were searching the vicinity for some given reason as to why they shouldn't go as she was thinking inside to herself. 'Yeah right! I'm flatter than a board! Sasuke-kun will never go for me if he sees me in a bikini if I know what Kakashi-sensei is thinking..' Her inner self also known as Inner Sakura was in a downright mood of melancholy and so was her outer self, and Naruto noticed this and tapped her on the shoulder trying to cheer her up by saying. "Don't worry Sakura-chan if you're worried about training I'll gladly train with you while we're away." A grin was held like a sly foxes upon his face as she hung low her mind still hanging in a reverie of her daydream or rather nightmare that occurred during the day for her. Her response to this was swift punt towards Naruto's cranium with her fist. 'I would rather train with Lee..' She thought while the blonde kitsune holder lay sprawled lay out on the ground from her hit.**

**Kakashi placed a gloved hand to his forehead which held the leaf that shown he was a full grown adult upon earning it, he sighed as Sasuke just stood there with narrowed eyes like he was thinking in his head while in his head he was thinking: 'Why am I stuck with such idiots for teammates!' Settled against a tree Sakura went back to her inner thoughts while sighing outward. 'Maybe Kakashi-sensei won't say the beach.. Maybe he'll say a hike or umm..something else besides the beach.' Placing a curled fist to his mouth Kakashi made a faux cough to get everyone's attention, Naruto was laying on the ground still with what appeared to be stars in his eyes from where Sakura had belted him for even talking to her or maybe even suggesting that she train with him the like. The two remaining awake turned towards their instructor whom had his eyes closed, indicating he was obviously grinning. "Now that I have your attention..," He began, then paused to look at Naruto who now had a thin line of drool from his mouth. "Ehhhem.. As I was saying." Kakashi continued his hands now next to his hips in a authoritarian stance of motion. "A remote location I have chosen seeing as you have just become Chuunin, and tackled several difficult new missions.. I have chosen to take you all to the beach near here!" Upon hearing these words each member of Team 7 reacted differently. Sakura: Oh no! the beach I don't have anything to feel a one piece let alone a bikini! Sasuke: Sand in my shoes.. Great.. Naruto suddenly bound up in bursts of energy as if he hadn't even been hit and laughed just as energetically. "Hahahaha I love the beach! Oceans, sand, and bikini babes! Datte bayou!" He yelled while holding his eyes closed as well one finger held high in expression as well as emphasis. Sakura and Sasuke on the other hand were both thinking along the same lines, they hated the beach.. "I can't believe this.." They both said at once. Though the reasons were different they had actually agreed on something for once in the time they had been in Team 7 as cellmates. **

**"Now if we don't have anything left to talk about we're dismissed for the day to get ready for tomorrow we set out for a week of fun, sun, and sand in our shoes indefinitely." Kakashi nodded then set off in a jump leaving the three to think amongst themselves. "Just great.." Sakura sighed and set off towards home her usual happy outlook she held as the girl in the group subsiding each second. "Sakura-chan, wait!" Naruto called after her and appeared near her in a blurr of orange that startled her overall as well as the nin whom was about to leave but hadn't even set out on foot yet. "Sakura I was thinking.. If you need someone to help you pick out a bathing suit I would.." The dobe was grinning with a touch of lewdness that mean't he was leaning towards other meanings in this saying. The blush on his face was apparent too. Thinking for a moment, she blinked.. True she should hit Naruto for such a suggestion but he could help her in landing Sasuke.. He's a guy right I mean.. he could be the judge on her suit that showed he perfect amount of curves. Shrugging her shoulders and ignoring all the obscenities her inner self was throwing at her she smiled and nodded towards Naruto. "I suppose Naruto.. I usually can't pick anything good out.." And this was true according to Ino's judgments. "Really!" Naruto was grinning and obviously he had an inner self as well, because he was holding a snicker back from where he had succeeded. **

**Watching the two set off towards town, Sasuke sighed, the only person whom showed any real feelings for him besides the groupie who only wanted him for his name, Yamanaka Ino, that was her name she was always clinging to him like a groupie for a musician, but Sakura was more innocent she blushed and acted aloof most of the time and actually tried to hide the fact from him, though he knew it and had berated her on flirting with him time and time again, but that was only because she was.. In his eyes slowing him down from his one true goal of defeating Uchiha Itachi, his sibling and rival whom had destroyed, no massacred his clan. Standing beside the tree with his arm on the other he felt a sense of doubt, did she perhaps have feelings for Naruto, it was true that time and time again she would berate him, and berating and teasing can be translated as love sometimes..but again so can coldness of the heart if you want to protect someone with eyes of emerald.**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter: We have a flashback of when Sakura first met Sasuke and how she became infatuated (song fiction) As well as a blushing Hinata listening in on Naruto and Sakura shopping for bathing suits.**

**Sincerely, **

**Suzu-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

-1

**Gee I feel really dumb about this and based on those of you reviewed Thanks for the cookie I am indeed adding the other nin into the story my plan all along after all. Props to my first three ****reviewers you rock and I love your support and the fact that you even took the time to read my work.**

**Props To the Following Taking the Time To Review: **

**JusticeDream**

**ThouShaltKill**

**cinderella101**

**Naruto + Sasuke: Drag Authoress away from ranting on about being thankful for so many things. **

**Naruto: Broken record, Datte bayo..**

**Chapter 2 along the way right now! Datte Bayo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the great Masashi Kishimoto does, if I owned Naruto there would be a Fire village for fire ninjas.. Because fire is pretty.**

**A New Outlook**

**Chapter 2**

**Recaption: Sasuke watched as Naruto went along with Sakura, to pick out a seemingly decent swimsuit that would at least flatter her in any department, and it was revealed as he stood with onyx ocules watching the two, that something finally came to mind. He was somehow fond of Sakura in a way, despite her constant badgering and flirting..**

**The scene was that of any ordinary clothes shop that a female would walk into, however the number one maverick ninja was laying against the wall with his legs sprawled out, a deep yawn just ready to leap from his lips as his fox-like visage curled along with it in total boredom. It had already been three or four of those so-called tankinis of pink and black or black. They all flattered Sakura in his opinion but in her opinion something just wasn't good enough for her. **

**Emerging from the dressing room she roused a sleepy Naruto from his daze, Sakura was wearing a bikini that looked like it had a shuriken snap in the front. An instant blush came to Naruto's cheeks. It flattered Sakura along each curve, he couldn't help but stare. 'The way Naruto is staring it must be good..' Inner Sakura declared practically with a hint of confidence while posing her best inner Sexy jutsu pose. "What are you staring at?" Sakura simply barked towards Naruto whom she had actually come to admire during the Chuunin exams, he had shown himself to be more than just some class clown. He actually had abilities. "Eheh nothing Sakura." Naruto grinned with a laugh while pressing his arm along with hand behind his head trying to remain calm. 'She always looks nice no matter what she wears, and she actually let me come along with her today..' He continued to reverie in his own mind as Sakura was shopping for more accessories to go with her outfit.**

**Looking around a rack of hats and sunglasses while trailing behind Sakura, Naruto was looking positively bored. "Here Naruto hold this up, I can't quite hold it!" Exclaimed Sakura while moving a box into his hands, and the rustle of clothes was heard, to a certain Hyuuga female this sounded quite embarrassing, especially to her since her breath was caught into her throat and she dropped the armful of clothes she was carrying. 'A-ano.. N-Naruto..and Sakura?" Hearing words of 'can you get this Naruto I think it's stuck.' Hinata blushed making her face pale even more than usual in comparison before she collapsed near the rack of clothes. Gaining her strength, no longer having the heart to listen to it anymore or what she thought she was hearing she ran out in a deep blush only to run into a certain member of the Inuzuka clan and his familiar, a white pup. "K-Kiba-kun.." Hinata said as she got up from the ground then continued to run off without a warning. "What's her deal?" Kiba looked down at the pup stuck in his sweatshirt, then shrugged his shoulders before entering the shop. At the register was the dobe whom had defeated him in a match during the preliminaries as well as injure Akamaru on his own account.**

**"Hey dunce." Kiba grinned as he saw Naruto turn around clueless. "Oh hey Kiba." Naruto simply said like nothing bothered him whatsoever with his usual fox grin. "So you hear? We're all going to Takamichi Beach! All the teams even the ones that were from different villages." Kiba grinned as Akamaru leapt onto Naruto's head.**

"**All of us, but Kakashi-sensei said that it was just a break for our team from missions." Sakura began while receiving her bags she had just paid for. 'It's so like him to keep us in the dark!' Inner Sakura was yelling while holding up a fist. Something suddenly dawned on Sakura, if they weren't the only team going, then.. Lee..oh no he would fawn over her constantly. Hanging her head low she let out a sigh, then glared towards Kiba because he had been the bearer of this news. 'Thanks a lot Dog boy!' She screamed inwardly. 'I hope you and your mutt both are plagued with fleas!' Not paying any attention to the sudden Naruto who was flailing around the shop knocking over racks of clothes and what not because of a white pup clinging to his ear, Sakura marched straight over to Naruto and pinched the white pup from his ear and gently flung him towards Kiba. "Hey Kiba, do us all a favor especially Naruto," She was about to say something she would usually only say in her head in a different personality. "Keep you as well as your dog's fleas to yourselves." With a childish tongue sticking out she commenced to dragging Naruto from the shop with her bags in hand leaving a shocked as well as amused Kiba behind. **

**"Aren't you two the cozy couple?" Sasuke asked, Naruto and Sakura with a hidden look of digression in his visage, before walking away with his fists curled at his sides. Leaving a stunned Sakura behind whom only stuttered a few words. "W-wait.. S-Sasuke-kun.." Her hand held outwards to him she didn't say much to him the much morning either as they set out for Takamichi Beach with things in hand.**

**Couples are still on vote!**

**Next Chapter: Everyone arrives at Takamichi Beach, meets up. Lee stalks Sakura as usual when he sees her. Plus the true meaning of the trip to Takamichi Beach.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**A New Outlook: **

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the great Masashi Kishimoto does. Yeah! Datte Bayo! **

**Naruto: Hey that's my line..and what's this about letting the viewers vote on couples.. I want to be with Sakura..**

**Suzu: If you don't hush I'll pair you with Akamaru.. And he'll give you fleas.**

**Naruto: I'll hush as long as I can say the line..**

**Suzu: Fine you can announce the chapter..**

**Naruto: Yeah! Chapter 3: Takamichi Beach: Surprises In Store! Dattebayo!**

**Sakura: Naruto no baka. (rolls her eyes)**

Setting out for the normal bridge as usual with a new pink tote that read princess on the side to carry her brand new beach accessories in Sakura set out for the usual meeting spot. The red railed bridge, she just hoped Kakashi wouldn't be late. "Hey forhead girl!" a smug voice sounded behind her causing her twitch. Turning slowly, none other behind her was Yamanka Ino, rival in love with Sasuke along with countless other things. "You hush Ino-pig!" Sakura said a vein at her left temple to emphasize anger as she pointed towards the blonde blue eyed smart mouth daughter of the ikebana practice.

"Give it up Sakura.. Sasuke-kun is obviously mine." She grinned while bringing her index finger and thumb to her forehead almost in a way to mock her as she made the loser symbol. Upon seeing this Inner Sakura flared in a pink fiery background with a fist raised. **'Loser hunh! I'm not the one who likes Nara Shikamaru but totally denies it!' **Sakura grinned at this, her inner self was totally right about that. 'You know she totally crushes on two guys!' She suddenly decided to talk to her other self who was pleased to talk back. '**Yeah and she competes with you for Sasuke-kun, while she knows that we're the best!' **A maniacal giggle resounded from Inner Sakura's lips as Sakura just stood grinning on the path from her house towards the way to the bridge. 'What's up with Forehead-girl?' Ino wondered to herself with a look of curiosity, or more like a look of pure freaked surprise. "Anyways Ino-chan I'll see you later." She ginned and continued on her way giving a confident wave, to her childhood friend. 'Sakura-chan it seems that ever since the Chuunin exam, and the compliment I gave you, you've been on a high pedestal. Time to knock you down a few pegs away from Sasuke-kun somehow. Blue eyes watched as the fleeting Chinese style dress continued to walk away in the distance.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved, as Sasuke just stood to the side as usual with his Uchiha brand smirk. "Dobe, why do you bother everyone first thing in the morning?" Sasuke simply asked while turning a midnight ocular towards the carnation tinted locks then back before he was seen doing it. 'She looks nice today, unlike Naruto..' Sasuke looked towards Naruto whom was wearing his idea of a beach bum ensemble, an orange t-shirt that said Ninja on it and blue shorts. Sasuke was wearing a tee-shirt of the usual color of his normal clothes and shorts of the same color. Sakura blushed and looked away shyly upon seeing his wardrobe, she on the other hand had passed on changing until reaching until getting to the beach.

"Yo!" A seemingly cheerful voice reverberated in the area as Kakashi suddenly appeared from nowhere in a cloud of leaves and smoke, wearing something practical. A black tee-shirt and shorts the normal color of his vest. He still had the mask on though, that was strange in away.. To all three of his students. 'Geez what is he horribly scarred?' Naruto thought, as Sasuke on the other hand just stared. Sakura just blinked but her Inner self spoke up for her. '**He never takes that damn thing off! I wonder if he would even take it off when he showers!' **Sakura giggled at this comment. Even she too a delicate cherry blossom had to wonder that too.. A mental image suddenly popped into her mind of Kakashi in the shower with his mask still on, she shook it off as a blush came to her face. 'No bad thought, bad thought!'

"Sakura, if you're quite finished now, we can began our trek to the beach now." Kakashi interrupted her, while Naruto was just wondering what was just so funny, Sasuke looked thoroughly annoyed at being held up. That was usually Naruto's job wasn't it? Wasn't it! Grabbing her items she began to follow behind Sasuke and Naruto like she usually did, her thoughts on her own. 'I can't believe this.. I feel so stupid, Sasuke-kun looked at me yesterday like he could burn holes through me..' Not stopping to see where she was going, basically not hearing Kakashi say stop. Sakura tumbled into Sasuke falling over onto him, making him fall over.

**Sakura's POV:**

I was walking not paying any attention, hey that's not normal for me! Let's be honest that's a Naruto thing! I hadn't heard Kakashi say stop. I had continued walking straight into the male Uchiha whom I had hoped to someday help restore his clan one day. I Felt myself stumble before flesh connected, before I knew it was I sitting on top of Sasuke-kun! I felt a mad crimson reach my cheeks as I slowly gained my surroundings. "N-Nani?" I asked while looking down into a pair of surprised onyx eyes. I stumbled off clumsily, my heart pounding this was better than a kiss I had just straddled Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke's POV:**

I had thought that Naruto had bumped into me at first, until I looked over and so the baka on my other side. I paused and tried to think for a moment.. The only other person it could be was Sakura but she always listened to Kakashi, then again she had been around Naruto too much lately maybe he was rubbing off on her. I felt myself tumble to the ground, I looked up into oculars of brilliant jade, ones I actually admired for their color but wouldn't admit. I was an avenger dammit! I had Itachi to kill! The weasel. Her chest pressed against mine temporarily, I paused I was sure I would be ashamed if a blush painted my cheeks in that instant, but she was just so close. In the next instant she had stumbled off looking like she had done something wrong.

**Authoress POV:**

Sakura bowed to Sasuke with a small word of, "Gomen nasai." elapsing from her lips before going ahead of the three, this way distractions wouldn't be made. "Ne, Sasuke-teme! Leave Sakura-chan alone!" Naruto chimed in, which caused a blush on Sakura's visage as Kakashi simply grinned at his students. Around an hour or so later of bickering and playing I Spy on Naruto's part, Sakura and Sasuke, as well as Kakashi only joined in to shut him up. Sakura punched him on the head when he finally said something along the lines of something like: " I spy with my little eye, something the color green." After around 45 minutes of guessing Sakura gave up of course Sasuke knew at once what it was. It was her eyes. "Naruto-kun! You moron! I can't see my own eyes that doesn't count!" She smashed him into the dirt with her fist, while Kakashi sighed. "Team 7 it's only about 30 more meters till our destination." This got them moving.

Upon arriving, Sakura was met with the most irritating of greetings from an Ino clad in a purple tankini with the same gold rings she wore with her normal ninja outfit. "Hey Forehead-girl!" Sakura twitched and turned around. "Hello Ino-pig." Sakura smirked. Behind Ino was the usual, Shikamaru in swim trunks, Chouji in a t-shirt and shorts. "Sasuke-kun!" Ino bellowed with a blush on her cheeks as she began her vixen-like flirting. Latching onto his chest she nuzzled into his shoulder with a giggle. "So nice to always see you Sasuke-kun.."

'**How dare she put the moves on our Sasuke-kun?' **Inner Sakura screeched while holding crossed arms, and remarkably her outer self was doing the same. "Ino-pig let go of Sasuke!" Sakura tugged Ino off of Sasuke, with a little too much strength, perhaps a little foreshadowing that she would make a great apprentice for Tsunade in the future? Everyone stared in amusement as well as horror as Ino had landed on a laughing Naruto's lips, with her own. They both pulled away coughing and gagging. 'Oh my god, it tastes like ramen..' Ino thought to herself while laying on her knees upon the sand as the Teachers just sat on fold out chairs. It seemed the true meaning for them was to watch their students make fools of themselves and to laugh their asses off in the process. "Sakura you are so going to pay for that!" Ino suddenly smirked after regaining her composure and made the hand seals for Shintenshin no jutsu. Making an aim for Sakura she held and beheld as she was off guard and it actually worked. 'Now lets just hope I'm not drove out like last time..' Ino now in Sakura's body though Naruto wasn't aware of it, grabbed him fast by the shoulders and captured his lips. Shikamaru's mouth stood open as he wondered as to where, Ino had learned where to kiss like that.

Naruto responded by slowly kissing Ino-Sakura back, guiding his tounge slowly from his own mouth to meet her own lip. This earned a light gasp of surprise from Ino-Sakura. Running his tongue in he met with hers and they began a battle for dominance. Hands guiding along her hips, she pulled away with a blush, then it was time for the coup de grace for Ino. 'Kai release!' Releasing Sakura, she watched as Naruto caught her back into the kiss, and ran his hands once back along her hips in a gentle manner. Sakura blushed and gasped, Naruto smirked and took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his pink muscle. **'No way! Is this Naruto! He's a good kisser, than again.. This is our first kiss.. Wait wait! Sasuke-kun was supposed to be our first kiss!'** Inner Sakura yelled but was pulled between the emotions she was feeling now, and her emotions for Sasuke.

"She looks like she enjoys it!' Ino thought, with a flabbergasted look as the two finally pulled away. "Umm Naruto-kun that was a mistake.." Sakura began with a blush on her cheeks, as he just stood there grinning looking like he was in heaven.

Sasuke looked towards Sakura with a smirk, in his opinion what she just did, sparing the dobe's feelings was a lot better than what she usually did. Considering she was usually a giggly Uchiha fan girl. With that he decided to walk along the water of the shore as it bubbled along his feet with tide washing in and out. Maybe Sakura wasn't so bad..

**Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Ino VS Sakura A Game of Chicken! Gaara Shows the Right Way To Build A Sand Castle!**

**Preview: **

Hinata and Kiba sat along the beaches sand with a pail in hand, a yip came from Akamaru indicating he was happy. "K-Kiba-kun.. Can we build a sand castle?" Hinata asked with a smile as well as a blush on her visage, Kiba who only looked to the Hyuuga heiress as a little sister grinned and gave a nod. "Hai, Hinata-chan."

"I can help you." A shadow loomed over the two, he had the appearance of a badger, just like his Jinnchuriki namesake, Shukaku. A small eep escaped Hinata's lips as Gaara just stood in his usual attire with the gourd on his back..

**TBC! x3**


End file.
